kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Volcano Tank
The Volcano Tank is a heavy, suprisingly fast and amphibious tank that uses a flamethrower to burn down structures. It is exclusive to the Rising Flames subfaction and replaces the Marauder Tank. Background Never seen before the Conquest of Delteros, the Volcano Tank was an entirely new and experimental design, with a wide chassis and proportionally small turret. Designed with the sole purpose of burning bases to a crisp, the flamethrower can use a special white phosphourus to burn even hotter than normal fire, but there was also a thermite launcher to deal with vehicles that may get in its way. Thermite, able to cut through the most durable materials known to man like paper, was a perfect candidate for the subfaction’s focus on fire. It would also be a very potent anti-vehicle weapon, but it is unreliable since the thermite has a bad tendency to roll around. Design The Volcano Tank’s key selling point isn’t its thermite gun, but instead its ability to take to the waters and burn down naval shipyards, oil rigs, and submarine pens. It achieves this by rotating its treads counter-clockwise to reveal pontoon-like structures on the inside, giving it a larger surface area and thus enabling it to float. It drives with a small propeller hidden in the framework, but since it is small, it doesn’t move very fast. Overview “I have crippling overspecialization” is a great summary for this unit. It is mainly used to raze entire bases to the ground and is bearable against vehicles, but good luck trying to deal with aircraft reinforcements In addition to being more durable than most of the other Rising Flame units, it is the only unique vehicle that is amphibious, allowing it to be built from naval shipyards if the need arises. This also means they can be amassed very ''quickly, similarly to its companion, the Furnace Tank. However, this is one of the few Rising Flame units that focus on quality, not quantity. For that reason, it is a rather pricey purchase despite its cheap nature. Play to its strengths, however, and you have a nigh-unstoppable force. Quotes Note: Several quotes were inspired by the Grinder from Uprising as well as the Brute from Yuri’s Revenge. Created * ''Volcano‘s ready! * Let‘s burn! Selected * Need me somewhere? * Hmm? * Got my attention. * I want to play! * I like big toys! * Give me something to burn! * Huh? * Me? Ordered to move * You got it! * Go tank! Go tank! * Rumm! * I’ll do! * Gain way! * Slammin’! * Goody! * Turn me loose! Ordered to move to land * No more splashy time? * I’m a landlubber myself! * Let’s go home! Ordered to move to water * I like the water! * Smoke on the water! * It’s splashy time! Ordered to attack with flamethrower * He’s stupid! * Firing up! * I’ll catch ’em! * Here I come! * I see you! * Come to papa! * Blow him away! * (giggle) Ordered to attack with thermite * Make him look funny! * I will break it! * Give me your lunch money! * I’ll break them to bits! * Try it; you’ll like it! * Enough for everybody! In combat * Hey, that hurt! * I was only playing! * I want to go home! * Stop that! * They’re picking on me! * Hey, quit it! Retreating * Be home for dinner! * Safe haven there! * But I was having fun... Category:Flame Tank Category:Tank